Love In The Time of Berry Poisoning
by QuirkyChameleon
Summary: Lucy accidentally gets poisoned in the woods. Her cordial is nowhere to be found, which isn't a very smart move, and her siblings vow not to leave her side. Caspian tries to comfort Susan and ask her something at the same time. Susan/Caspian
1. Lucy!

Love In The Time of Berry Poisoning

--

**Did anyone get the reference to ****Love In The Time Of Cholera**** in the title?**

**This is following **_**The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian **_**movie (if they had stayed in Narnia, that is). It focuses on the Susan/Caspian relationship.**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R, it makes us writers happy:)**

--

Chapter One

Lucy!

"Lu, which of these do you think look good to eat? The pink or the red?"

"Definitely red. What about these, Susan? These look good."

"They don't look very- Lucy, they have thorns!"

"Well, I didn't see...!"

The Kings and Queens of Old were all in the forest, picking berries. Susan and Lucy (with flowers behind their ears) were fussing at each other over which to pick and eat at dinner later that night.

Peter and Edmund simply felt very silly indeed, and both of them neglected to pick any berries for fear of looking foolish.

It was quite peaceful in Narnia. The rest of the Telmarines had long since retreated onto the island that Aslan himself had specified for them after Miraz had been killed and they had been left in a half-anarchy (they still had a queen) briefly.

Narnia once again belonged to the Narnians, as it should have been all along. Slowly but surely they were repopulating, and the Kings and Queens knew that in a few months time, no one would ever know the Narnians were almost extinct at one point.

One of the happiest things of all was that Susan could now spend as much time as she wanted with their fellow King, Caspian. She liked him very much, and she had a very strong feeling that Caspian did too. Peter even let them be together because he knew it would make Susan happy. He wasn't really doing it for Caspian.

They continued to walk until both berry baskets were full. Thunder rumbled in the sky and Edmund looked up.

"We should probably go," he said. "We're around too many trees."

But for the notice anyone took, he might as well have not said anything at all.

"Susan, can I please eat one?" Lucy was pleading. "They look so good."

"You'll spoil your dinner," said Susan.

"All right Mum," said Peter playfully from behind her. She glared at him and relented at the same time.

"Yes," she said. "You can have some."

Lucy popped some of the red berries cheerfully into her mouth.

That's when it happened. No sooner had Lucy eaten the berries when her short legs buckled under her and she started writhing.

The effect was immediate: Susan dropped the berries she had been about to eat herself, Peter turned white, and Edmund's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

They all gathered around her.

Susan laid Lucy's head in her lap, Peter went to her side, but Edmund was directly in front of her, looking unnerved.

"What are we going to do?" said Susan in a panic. "Where's her cordial?"

"She doesn't have it!" said Peter loudly. "She left it in the tomb and that's closed off now!"

Lucy kept letting out shrill cries of pain, and there was foam all around her mouth. Her usually playful and warm brown eyes were stretched wide with terror, for she did not know what was happening to her.

Susan's eyes kept straying to the berry basket.

"GET RID OF THEM!" Peter roared at her, not missing a beat. "GET RID OF ALL OF THOSE, NOW!"

Susan gave a little jump, put Lucy's head down gently, and went to dispose of the red berries.

Lucy's mouth gaped wide and her brothers could see the red, half-chewed berries staining her white teeth.

Edmund decided to take matters into his own hands. He recognized a plant sitting nearby that he had seen Twilight (the caretaker) use on creatures if they had been poisoned. It was called yew, he thought.

"Get back!" he said to Peter. Edmund yanked the yew out of the ground, pushed Peter aside, and shoved the yew into Lucy's mouth.

"Calm down," he said gently as Lucy continued to writhe. "Chew this."

Peter seemed to decide to let his brother handle this and watched as Edmund tried to calm Lucy down. But Lucy was in too much terror and pain to keep still until finally Edmund put his hand on her chin and forced her to chew the yew. (_That rhymes, doesn't it?_ Edmund thought)

"It's yew," he said, answering Peter's questioning stare. "It'll make her sick."

Just as Susan rejoined them, it took Lucy only a few minutes before she vomited all over the grass, red from the berry and yellow from the yew.

Lucy had to vomit a couple times, each time they saw more red from the berry. It wasn't very pleasant to watch (or narrate, like I have to), and not too long after Lucy had started Susan turned away, her face quite pale. Peter made a silent oath not to even touch dinner tonight. But for some reason, this did not effect Edmund at all.

Finally the violent spasms in Lucy's throat ceased, but she went limp.

"Lucy?" said Edmund. He rushed over and started shaking her. "Lu?"

Peter and Susan came too, faces pale and eyes wide with panic.

"Lucy!" They said, trying to wake her. After a few hapless attempts, her siblings started to cry.

And it began to rain.

Raindrops fell hard and fast. Peter and Susan kept crying, but Edmund noticed through his tears that rain was splashing Lucy's face. He saw her wince and he gave a deeply relieved sigh.

"She's alive!" he said to Peter and Susan. They looked around.

"What?"

"Look," said Edmund. Lucy winced again and nobody missed it this time.

Peter picked Lucy up. She whimpered, clutched his shirt, and let out a small cough.

"We have to get her home!" said Peter urgently. He ran toward where the castle would soon appear, Edmund and Susan following.

As they ran, Lucy's flower fell out of her hair. Edmund stopped to pick it up.

Then he saw that it had shriveled.


	2. In The Infirmary

Chapter Two

The group dashed up the castle steps in the midst of thunder and lightning tearing up the sky. They saw Caspian, Trufflehunter, and Twilight running toward them.

"What's wrong? What happened?" said Caspian, taking the weeping Susan in his arms.

"Lucy's sick," cried Susan. Peter shoved past Caspian and carried Lucy into the castle, Edmund, Susan, Caspian, and the badgers following.

It was very warm inside and there was a roaring fire, but they took little notice.

Peter put Lucy down gently on the infirmary bed and Twilight swooped down on her.

"What happened?"

"There's some red berries in the woods," said Susan, her voice choked up. Caspian put an arm around her.

"We picked them, and Lucy ate some."

"She started having a sort of seizure," said Peter. "Lucy was crying and writhing and all sorts of dreadful things."

"Red berries?" said Twilight, looking alarmed. "Those are extremely poisonous! It's a wonder she isn't dead!"

"Well, Edmund used something called yew-"

"Yew?" said Trufflehunter.

"Yeah," said Peter. "She threw up most of them, I think."

Edmund couldn't speak. He sat, staring stiffly at Lucy's motionless little figure.

"Well that's good at least," said Twilight, her paw around Lucy's limp wrist. "You did exactly the right thing, Edmund."

Edmund didn't reply, although a shadow of a smile appeared on his face.

"She will be all right, won't she?" said Caspian. Twilight sighed.

"I don't know. And I don't know how long until she's fit to talk. But I will say that her chances are better because Edmund administered the yew. Lucy will still be very sick and weak. She is very young, and she needs a lot of time to recover. And she's going to need support from her family."

"We won't leave her side," said Susan and Peter. Edmund, once again, said nothing.

"I have some medicine that might help, but there's no guarantees. She might live, she might not. Now you all need to get to bed. I know you said you'd stay," she added, as Peter and Susan stood up to protest. "But you need sleep as well as her. Now, go on."

Peter kissed Lucy's head then left. Susan did the same, except she said "Sleep well."

Edmund didn't move.

Peter tried to pull him out of the chair. "Come on, Ed."

Finally, Edmund got up, planted a kiss on Lucy's sweaty forehead, then left.

No one slept well that night. Peter could not get the day's events out of his head, and all Susan did was cry.

But no one saw Edmund get out of bed, sneak back down to the infirmary with a blanket and a pillow, and sit back down in the chair next to Lucy's bed.

He wasn't letting her out of his sight. His job as the older brother was to protect her. And if they didn't like it, they could all go to you-know-where.

In the morning, Twilight came in with Trufflehunter. They found Lucy asleep in her bed, and Edmund asleep in the chair.

--

For several days, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and even Caspian went nowhere else. They only left Lucy's room to eat and go to bed, and some days they slept there.

They hardly ate either. Perhaps it was fear that their food too would be poisoned, or that they just weren't hungry. But whatever the reason, at dinner no one ate much. They just sat stiff-jawed and expressionless at the table.

Their lack of food and sleep was nearing serious. Peter was most unlike himself, becoming irritable with everyone and everything. Susan became very weak from not eating and from losing so much weight, and had to sit down all the time. And Edmund didn't even speak anymore. Without sleep, large circles formed under each pair of eyes.

One day, all they did was sit there and watch Lucy's silent but heart-wrenching struggle against the sickness. She tossed and turned and often cried out in her sleep, with her sister stroking her hair and her brothers looking on worriedly.

Twilight came in often and tried to get them to leave, but they wouldn't. They couldn't.

But then that same day Trufflehunter came in.

"Some creatures are threatening the border. Glenstorm and Trumpkin require your assistance."

Peter and Edmund, surprisingly, got up and left without a word.

Susan was left with Lucy, having to listen to Lucy's labored breathing. Guilt washed over Susan.

She was the one that had let Lucy eat the berries. If she had stuck with her refusal this would never have happened.

Caspian ducked his head in silently. Susan was in there alone.

He ducked back out, looking a little scared.

"I don't know if I can do this," he said to the badgers.

"Just grit your teeth and do it," said Trufflehunter. "Fear will get you nowhere."

"No, I mean I don't think this is the right time while her sister is so sick."

"Well, give it a try," said Twilight. "In all likelihood it may not be. But you never know how someone's going to react to what you say."

So Caspian walked in quietly. Susan had just wet a cloth and put it on Lucy's head when she heard Caspian enter.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

Caspian sat next to her. "Hi."

They were silent for a minute, partly because both were afraid they'd say something stupid in front of the other.

Caspian decided to take a brave stab at conversation, and his eyes fell on Lucy. "How is she?"

This apparently was the wrong thing to ask, for Susan's eyes filled with tears.

"No wait-" said Caspian hastily, but Susan waved her hand at him, wiping her eyes.

"It's fine," she said. "I just feel so guilty. I let her eat the berries. _I let her eat them._ And now-"

She gestured wordlessly at Lucy's pale little face, and started to cry.

Caspian hugged her.

"It's not your fault."

Susan let him hug her while she cried. She needed someone to lean on.

Finally Susan pulled herself together.

"I'm okay now," she said. "Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?" said Caspian suddenly.

"Of course," said Susan. "What?"

This was the moment that Caspian had been practicing for, the single shining moment that he had been planning to tackle with such confidence.

But when he looked into Susan's beautiful face, he suddenly felt all the words in his throat die instantaneously. Caspian fingered the ring in his pocket nervously.

"Will you, er, well, would you want to...that is to say, would _we_-"

Susan looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Would you...would you...would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Yeah," said Susan, still looking a little bewildered.

Caspian ducked out of the room, where Twilight and Trufflehunter had been listening.

"Well?" They both said.

"I couldn't do it," said Caspian. "I just..."

"Just get in there and ask her!" said Trufflehunter encouragingly. "For heaven's sake, you were in a battle for an entire country!"

"Good point!" said Twilight. "Get in there and talk to her!"

So Caspian took a deep breath and went back in.

Susan stood to meet him and peered into his face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Caspian. "I just wanted to ask..."

He paused, then said "If you were okay. I hope Lucy feels better."

_Good save._ He thought to himself. _I'll have to try later._

Caspian turned away briefly to see the badgers give him understanding and slightly exasperated nods.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Susan. "I hope she gets better too."

Then suddenly there were small sounds coming from Lucy's bed. Susan and Caspian rushed toward it.

For the first time in over a week, Lucy was opening her eyes. She blinked dazedly.

"Susan..." she said, in an exhausted and faint voice. "Where..."

But she didn't even get to finish (she probably wouldn't have in a while anyway) because Susan and Caspian both threw their arms around her.

"Twilight!" called Caspian. "Lucy's awake!"

Twilight almost fell in her attempt to get through the door.

"Oh, you're awake!" she cried, joining in the hug.

Words failed them all as they looked at her. Twilight adjusted Lucy's pillows so she could sit up, and Lucy did so, beaming back at them.

"You're okay," said Susan finally, her voice choked up, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"What happened...to me?" said Lucy.

"Do you remember anything?" said Twilight. "Anything?"

Lucy's eyes clouded with confusion.

"I remember we were in the woods, and then Susan told me I could eat some berries. They looked delicious, but I started to feel sick after I ate them. And then..."

"Then?"

"I can't remember anything else," said Lucy. "That's really all except waking up here."

Then Lucy had a small coughing fit and closed her eyes: talking was exhausting for her.

"Those berries are extremely poisonous," said Twilight. "You must never, ever go near them again."

"Well I know that _now," _said Lucy, her eyes still closed. Susan and Caspian laughed and Twilight smiled.

"Oh, your brothers are going to be so happy to see you awake!" said Twilight.

Lucy's eyes sprang open.

"I just remembered something else! Edmund...I saw him leaning over me."

"He saved your life," said Susan shakily."You're alive because of him."

"I must remember to thank him," said Lucy faintly. "Who got me back?"

"Peter did," said Caspian. "Trufflehunter, Twilight, and I ran outside and we saw Peter carrying you."

"Lucy!" said a voice, and Trufflehunter came forward and hugged her.

"You're awake! Your brothers have been so worried-"

"Where are they?" said Lucy.

"They're back dear," said Trufflehunter, his face grave and relieved at the same time.

"They're back?" said Susan.

"And in bad shape," said Trufflehunter. "They had to ward off a patrol of some of the White Witch's former followers. But I think Lucy was on their minds the whole time, because when they fought, their hearts just weren't in it. They're going to be in here a while. We're not sure if they'll make it."


	3. Before Anything Else Happens

Chapter Three

Before Anything Else Happens

"What?" said Lucy.

"No!" said Susan, actually standing. Caspian rose with her.

"I'm afraid so. Peter's hurt worse than Edmund."

"Not them too!" said Susan.

"Susan-" began Caspian, but Susan almost shouted him down.

"I don't want to be the strong one!" she shrieked, pulling at her hair and pacing rapidly. "I'm not strong! I don't want to watch anyone else get hurt on my account!"

"But-" said Trufflehunter, but Caspian shook his head at him.

"Look at me!" Susan cried. "I haven't eaten anything since last Sunday! And I haven't slept in days!"

That was evident, although no one said so.

"Well, it's true!" said Susan. "It's because my sister and my brothers are sick and injured and I can't take it anymore, I-I-"

Then Susan gave a wail, buried her head in Lucy's lap, and started to sob.

Lucy stroked Susan's hair and Caspian put his arms around her. The badgers bowed their heads and went to get Peter and Edmund.

"Susan," said Caspian gently, and Susan lifted her head to look at him.

"Listen to me. Lucy's poisoning was not your fault and _this_ most certainly isn't. The best you can do is be here."

Lucy nodded enthousiastically and Caspian continued.

"As for strength," he said. "You're the strongest woman I've ever met."

Susan blinked, then started to cry weakly.

"It's okay," Caspian said, hugging her. "It's okay."

Then they heard a noise at the door. Twilight, Trufflehunter, and a battle-worn Glenstorm were carrying the unconscious Peter and Edmund to the beds beside Lucy (one on one side and one on the other). Susan gave a heart-stopping gasp, her hand over her mouth. Lucy stifled a cry as her brothers came into full view.

Edmund had long, cruel cuts all over his face, arms, and legs. Dried blood stained his shirt and his leg was in a splint.

Peter looked even worse; his chest had an enormous gash in it that was still bleeding and his arm was bent back the wrong way.

Trufflehunter and Glenstorm left, and Twilight set to work on Peter and Edmund immediately. When she was done, they had as many bandages and casts as their injuries necessitated. They resembled mummies in some form, and it would have been very funny if the situation weren't so serious.

Susan went over to Peter, Caspian's hands on her shoulders.

"Peter," said Susan, sitting down next to his bed and taking his hand. "I don't know if you can hear me. Just know that I'm here."

"Me too," said Lucy to Edmund, even though she was quite sure he could not hear her.

But...

Couldn't he?

For at that moment, he gave a low moan and opened his eyes.

"Lucy?" he said, blinking dimly. He turned toward Susan, who had come over to his bed, her face practically shining.

"Su...I heard Lucy. I was-I was-it was dark...and I heard Lucy...she was awake..."

Susan's eyes filled with tears of joy and disbelief.

"She is awake, Edmund."

And then Susan and Twilight then seemed to realize the same thing at the same time. Edmund had been quite close to death, it had seemed.

But when he had heard Lucy's voice, it had seemed to bring him from the brink of death.

In short, Lucy had saved his life.

Edmund tried to sit up so he could look at Lucy. Susan had to help him, but he succeeded, and a smile appeared on his face.

"You're alive?"

Lucy nodded happily.

Edmund actually stood up. He winced with pain as Susan gave a cry of surprise and Twilight tried to get him to lie back down.

But Edmund walked over to Lucy's bed and hugged his little sister as hard as he could.

"Thank you for saving my life," said Lucy, hugging him back.

When Edmund answered, his voice was croaky.

"Thank you for staying alive."

They kept hugging for quite a while. Then Susan brought them back to earth.

"What about Peter?"

Peter still lay in his bed, looking battle-scarred.

"Talk to him, Lu!" said Caspian, with a little more force than he had intended. Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry," said Caspian. "It wouldn't do to have the High King die."

So Lucy turned toward Peter's bed (with much effort) and said "Peter."

Susan and Edmund sat beside their brother.

"Peter," said Lucy again.

"Peter," said Susan.

"Peter," said Edmund.

"Peter!" said Lucy. "Peter!"

After a minute or two, Peter slowly stirred. Susan's breath caught in her throat and Twilight gasped.

"Lucy?" was all Peter said. "Where...are...you? I can...hear you...but I can't...see..."

The rest of his words were cut off as Edmund and Susan both hugged him, Edmund wincing slightly.

"Su? Ed? Is that you? Ohhhhh...my head..."

"This is amazing!" gushed Twilight, her eyes alight with joy. "It's a miracle."

"Lucy's alive," muttered Peter, evidently unaware of the other two hugging him and openly expressing their joy or Twilight running around the room, saying "This is a miracle!" over and over and over again. "She's alive and she's talking."

He was a little disoriented, but no one really cared at that point. Trufflehunter came back in, and Twilight hurled herself at him joyfully, saying "Miracles happen, Trufflehunter! Miracles happen!"

But in the midst of all the celebration, a single voice arose out of it.

"Susan!"

It was Caspian. Susan turned toward him as he came up to her.

"Yes?"

"Before anything else happens," said Caspian determinedly. He got on one knee and held out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Susan's eyes seemed to glow. Her brothers froze and Lucy gave a happy little shriek.

Susan's answer was the best of all.

"Oh, Caspian, of course I will!"

Susan and Caspian threw their arms around each other and everyone (that felt like they were able to) started clapping.

It had to be the best day of their lives.

--

**Bet you didn't see the proposal coming up, huh?**

**But wait! The story's not over!**

**I **_**was**_** going to end it here, but thanks to the positive reviews I got (thank you readers!), I'm going to keep writing this.**

**Come back for the next chapter!**


	4. I Pronounce You King and Queen

Chapter Four

I Now Present The King and Queen (Four Years Later)

Susan twirled around in her new white dress and veil, feeling happier than she would have believed possible. The day she had forever dreamed of had arrived.

Lucy came in the tent, beaming. She too was wearing a dress, although hers was green and she had a wreath of flowers in her hair.

"It's time," she said.

So Susan followed her sister out of the tent and in full view of the audience. Instantly the bride-to-be felt jittery and nervous. Butterflies erupted to life in her stomach and she thought she might be nauseous. But when she saw a certain two faces, her heart slowed to its normal beating pattern.

There was Caspian's face. He looked so calm, so sure of what he was doing. Susan loved Caspian with all her heart, and Caspian felt the same way. She could see it in his soft, reassuring brown eyes.

And there was Aslan's face, and no one could look into Aslan's face without getting a sense of tranquility. He was smiling gently at her, his eyes saying _You're doing the right thing, dear one. Do not be afraid._

Peter stood a few feet away as the best man. It had taken Susan, Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, the badgers, Trumpkin, _and _Glenstorm to convince Peter to let Susan marry Caspian because Peter possessed the elder brother protectiveness as most elder brothers do.

Eventually all the pleading, reasoning and bribing led to Peter seizing the front of Caspian's shirt and pinning him against the wall.

"If you hurt her," he said warningly. "I'll fight you myself. To the death. And I'll be the one walking out alive."

"I would _never_ hurt her," said Caspian fiercely, although when Peter released him he almost ran away, brushing himself off.

Edmund stood next to Peter, looking reserved; he himself didn't mind at all. To him, it was whatever made his sister happy, and Edmund had never seen Susan this full of of happiness in a long time.

And Lucy led her sister down the aisle. She was beaming happily that they were all going to be a family now.

The ceremony began. It was long, with lots of pauses and readings.

But finally, they came to the end.

"Do you, Queen Susan the Gentle, take King Caspian to be your husband?"

"I do," said Susan resolutely. Her voice shook slightly and Aslan gave Susan another reassuring smile.

"And do you, King Caspian the Tenth, take Queen Susan to be your wife?"

"I do," said Caspian confidently.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife."

Aslan turned to Caspian.

"You're married now, young one. Kiss her."

Caspian did and the applause began. Twilight and Lucy were both crying, with Trufflehunter patting them both on their backs. Edmund clapped and smiled, and Peter even managed a small grin. Aslan stood with Glenstorm; both were applauding as well.

Then came the reception. Everyone was in very high spirits and there was a lot of dancing and singing.

Caspian had gone to entertain some guests, so Susan sat on the balcony of the castle alone.

She heard a noise behind her and saw Peter.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"So...you're married now," said Peter.

"Yes," said Susan. "It feels spectacular."

Peter was actually smiling, and he gave Susan a hug.

"I'm happy for you," he said.

But something in his voice led Susan to ask the next question.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" she said.

Peter looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Su..."

"What? Did I?"

"You always do this," said Peter, looking exasperated and amused at the same time. "Everytime you make a big decision, you fret about whether it was right or not."

"I don't-" Susan began, but Peter cut her off.

"Do you love him?"

"Well, of course, but-"

"Do you _love_ him?" Peter repeated.

Susan thought long and hard before answering. "Yes."

"Then it's right," said Peter. "You did the right thing."

"Thank you Peter," said Susan. They hugged each other.

They were interrupted by Lucy and Edmund, who had come over to congratulate Susan.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy shrieked, throwing her arms around her brother and sister. "You got married!"

"I'm so happy for you, Su!" said Edmund, hugging them all until they were a large bundle of arms.

Susan broke away, her eyes gleaming.

"I must find Caspian," she said.

And with that, she left.

Her family looked on as Susan embraced her new husband and kissed him happily. Then they started dancing together.

"Can you believe it?" said Edmund softly. "Who would've thought Su'd be the first to get married?"

"I always figured it be you first Peter," said Lucy, nodding in agreement.

"As long as they're happy," said Peter. "It doesn't matter in the slightest."

"Yeah," the other two sighed.

They spent the rest of the reception watching Susan and Caspian, happiness and pride in their sister hosting a neverending flame in their hearts.

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy knew that the two would be together forever.

--

**So? How was that? I'm not sure what to write for the next chapter, but it's one of the things I'll definitely work on during the summer while I have so much free time! Please keep up the R&R if you want me to keep writing this as well as I am, because thanks to all the positive reviews, I have new confidence.**

**Peace and seashells!**

**-- **


	5. They're Back and With Big News

--

**Hi again! Sorry I keep using time intervals, but I'm the kind of person who doesn't know how to fill gaps between points. I get impatient, so i just skip to the good parts. When I try to fill the gap I get nothing but crap.**

**Ha ha, that rhymes. **

**Anyway, if it's crappy, at least try to enjoy it.**

**R&R please!**

**--**

Chapter Five

They're Back and With Big News (One Year Later)

Edmund strode along the castle halls, Peter and the head mole (Lilygloves) following him. They were going to discuss some plans for redoing the courtyard with Trufflehunter, who had wanted to help. At first Lilygloves did not insist on digging any trenches, but both Kings felt sure he would bring it up eventually.

They suddenly came upon Twilight, who looked happy.

"Hey," said Edmund.

"The King and Queen are back," said Twilight. "Back from their honeymoon."

"Oh, how marvelous!" said Lilygloves, clasping his tiny paws.

"That's great," said Peter. He addressed Twilight as she turned to leave. "Where are they?"

"I'm not sure. Last I saw, they were outside."

Just then, Caspian and Susan themselves appeared at the end of the hallway. They seemed to be discussing something serious; Caspian looked very flustered, and Susan appeared to be trying to talk to him. She approached him, looking concerned, but Caspian pulled away from her and went upstairs.

Susan looked upset, so Edmund, Peter, and Lilygloves went toward her.

"You're back," said Edmund joyfully, hugging her. He gave Peter a questioning look behind Susan's back and Peter shrugged.

"It's good to be home." said Susan.

Peter hugged her and then looked at her. She looked unusually pale and they could tell she was forcing a smile.

"What's wrong?" said Peter.

"Nothing," said Susan, although she was obviously lying.

She started backing away. "I'm going to go upstairs and lie down."

"You should," said Edmund. "You look terrible."

Susan gave another dry smile and went down the hall. On her way, she passed Lucy.

Lucy smiled at her (she already knew they had returned and had greeted them beforehand), but Susan just walked right by and up the stairs.

Lucy made her way toward her brothers, looking confused.

"What's the matter?" she said. "She seemed so happy when she and Caspian got back..."

"We don't know," said Peter, with Edmund nodding. "She looks sick though."

"I'll go talk to her," said Lucy. She looked down at Lilygloves, a warm sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Hello, Lilygloves."

"Milady," said Lilygloves, bowing regally.

Lucy grinned at him, then flounced up the stairs.

"Let's discuss the courtyard at another time," said Edmund. "If there's something wrong with Su I don't want to be doing something else."

"That's a good point," said Peter. "We're sorry, Lilygloves."

"Quite all right, quite all right," said Lilygloves, bowing and nearly falling over.

So Edmund and Peter went back to their rooms, Peter took out a book (feeling it would do him good) and began to read. Edmund sat on his bed.

After a while, Lucy came in.

"Did you talk to Susan?" said Edmund.

"Yeah," said Lucy, sitting down. Edmund noticed she was pointedly avoiding his eyes.

"Did you get it out of her?"

Lucy nodded, biting her lip. Her face wore a half joyful, half hesitant expression.

"Well?" said Edmund impatiently. "What's wrong with her?"

"You know how she was sort of pale?" said Lucy.

"Yeah."

"And how Caspian wouldn't talk to her in the hallway about...something?"

"Yeah."

Lucy looked ready to burst with joy; there was no holding back now.

"I'm going to be an auntie!" she chirped, hugging Edmund.

"What? What do you mean?" said Edmund quickly.

"Susan's pregnant! I kept asking her and pestering her until she just went ahead and told me. That's why Caspian won't talk to her. He's not mad, he said that, he's just not sure if he's ready."

"Is _Susan_ even ready?" said Edmund.

"I don't think so," said Lucy. "She's really scared. Excited, but scared."

"Do you think we should go talk to her?" said Edmund uncertainly.

"Well, I told her I'd be right back, but I think we should tell Peter first."

Edmund exhaled, only now realizing he'd been holding his breath.

"Wow," he said. "This is...wow."

"I know," said Lucy.

"That quick?" said Edmund, unable to hold in his question.

"They've been gone three months, Ed. It could have happened anywhere in between the first month and the last."

Edmund knew how things like this happened. It made him uncomfortable, but mostly because he'd walked in on this so-called miracle being practiced by his own parents.

To make matters worse, Peter had explained the entire process when he was only eleven.

Long story short, not the most comfortable time of his life.

Lucy led Edmund down to Peter's room, where Peter sat in his bed, fingering his sword.

"Hey Peter," said Lucy hesitantly. "We...know why Susan's acting the way she is."

Peter sat up straight. "Why?"

Edmund cleared his throat. "You and I are going to be uncles."

"What?"

"Susan's going to have a baby," said Lucy, who still looked overjoyed.

"She is? Really?"

"Lu asked her," replied Edmund. "We need to talk to her because she's scared and doesn't know what she's going to do."

"Okay," said Peter, standing. "How's Caspian taking it?"

"He won't talk to her about it," said Lucy. "All he would tell her is that he isn't mad. We think he's terrified."

"Of course he is," said Peter. "If I had a wife who got pregnant I'd be scared too. Let's go."

Peter, Lucy, and Edmund all made their way up the stairs and into Susan and Caspian's bedroom to find Susan lying on the bed, crying quietly.

"Su?" said Peter.

Susan looked up at her siblings standing there.

"I-um-"

"We know," said Peter. "It's okay, we know."

Edmund and Lucy approached Susan and hugged her as she started to weep.

"What am I going to do?" Susan finally said in a cracked voice. "Caspian won't talk to me and I was happy but now I'm s-so scared..."

"Su," said Peter, sitting down next to her and putting his hand on hers. "It's all right. We're going to help you. Okay?"

Susan nodded, wiping her eyes. "Okay."

"Be happy, for goodness' sake," said Peter, hugging her. "You're going to be a mother!"

--

**Big news, huh? Did anyone see that coming?**

**I need some ideas for names, though. **

**So here's your job: submit some names (boy and girl names, since I'm not sure which it's going to be yet) and I'll put the winning one in the next chapter, which is when the new prince or princess arrives.**

**For everyone who contributes will still be recognized.**

**R&R please!**

**-- **


	6. Arrival

**--**

**I'm baaaaaaack everybody!**

**For starters, I want to thank everyone who gave me name ideas. I couldn't have done it without you guys.**

**What's that? No, I'm not going to reveal the winning one yet! You have to read the story for that!**

**So read on! I'm not going to write anything graphic, to let you know. I'm trying to keep it PG here.**

**And keep in mind that Caspian and Susan eventually talked it out with each other, and Caspian agreed to help her by any means necessary.**

**--**

Chapter Six

Arrival (Nine Months And Many Tears, Mood Swings, and Cravings Later)

Peter, Edmund and Lucy were all out on their horses near the woods, because they had been bored and wanted something to do. Peter and Edmund were pretending to sword fight each other, yelling playfully as the swords clinged through the air. Lucy just had the joy of galloping across the field again and again.

The golden sun was high in the cloudless, bright blue sky. The day seemed perfect.

Lucy blinked happily up at the sky, where she saw a phoenix flying almost directly into the sun.

_That must be how they obtain their fire._ thought Lucy.

"Peter and Edmund, look!" said Lucy, pointing. "A phoenix!"

"That never ceases to amaze you does it," said Peter, laughing. "They live here, Lu."

They were still for a minute, watching it.

"They are beautiful though," said Edmund. "Brings me back to the White Witch battle, where the centaur sent that arrow and it turned into one..."

The word "arrow" made something click in Lucy's brain and she suddenly remembered.

Susan's due date was today. And they had forgotten to check on her.

"Edmund! Peter!" she said suddenly, making Peter jump violently and making Edmund nearly fall off his horse.

"What's wrong?" said Edmund a little irritably (he didn't like to be surprised).

"We've forgotten to check on Susan! Caspian's not in the castle right now so Twilight told us to check on her while she went to gather more medicine!"

Peter went pale. "Oh no..."

"Quickly!" said Edmund, steadying himself on his horse. "We have to go back now!"

Their horses, sensing desperation, all started galloping as hard as they could toward the castle, but had to slow down for a minute because the horses were getting tired.

Edmund kept saying, "A small break then we have to get moving, now!"

But a sound from the woods beside them made Peter turn his ear toward the forest. He shook his head. Maybe he was hearing things.

As they rode away, however, Peter heard it again, a low, pained moan that formed into a single word.

"Help..."

At the last minute, Peter turned his horse toward the woods. Lucy and Edmund nearly fell off theirs in surprise.

"Peter! What was that?" yelled Edmund.

"The castle's this way!" cried Lucy.

"She's not there, Ed!" Peter yelled over his shoulder. "I hear her moaning for help! She's in here!"

"You'd better be right, Peter!" said Edmund, turning his horse to follow with Lucy in pursuit.

Peter's horse galloped rapidly, with Peter looking left and right for Susan.

Then he saw her, lying in a small dugout, clutching her swollen stomach. Peter stopped the horse and leaped down beside her.

"Peter," said Susan, clutching his hand. "It's happening."

"I know," said Peter. "Ed, Lu, get down here!"

Susan was panting and gasping with pain as Edmund and Lucy took their places beside her.

Lucy turned to Peter. "Is she...?"

"Yeah," said Peter. "Go find Twilight. She might be gathering herbs right now, so hurry."

It didn't take long to find Twilight, for she was in fact about five feet away.

"What's going on?" came Twilight's voice, and Twilight herself came toward them.

"Susan's having her baby," said Lucy, who looked panicked.

Twilight instantly went over to where the child would soon emerge.

"All right, stand back. Does anyone have a robe or towel or anything I could use? Get me my satchel, Lucy. I have some in there."

Lucy obliged and in a few minutes, Susan was as settled as you could be in a small underground cave.

"All right," said Twilight.

Susan started to strain and her siblings tried to comfort her as best they could. From what they could decipher in Susan's groaning, her baby was coming fast. Finally she stopped to take a break, her face red and covered in sweat. Peter clutched her hand comfortingly.

"Where's Caspian?" Susan panted. "I want him here, where is he."

"He's out negotiating with a neighboring country, dear."

Susan squeezed Peter's hand so tightly that her nails pierced his hand. Peter gave a yell almost louder than hers and jerked his hand away.

"I'm bleeding!"

"I'm sorry," she said. "This really hurts."

"No kidding," said Edmund, who had a full view of everything and wasn't feeling very good about it.

"Come on dear," said Twilight. "You're almost there."

"You're doing brilliantly," said Lucy, who was the only one brave enough to look down. Susan managed a weak smile.

Edmund finally looked down too. He looked back up at Susan, horrified at what he had seen.

"You're bleeding too!" he said.

Susan shook her head. "It's fine, Edmund. It's completely normal."

Twilight gave an excited shriek. "Look down, love!"

They all did; the baby slipped out and started to cry.

"Girl or boy?" said Susan, laying back and sounding exhausted.

"Girl," said Lucy, who looked overjoyed. She gave the baby to Susan. "A little baby girl."

Susan's face had sweat and tears mixed as she looked at her daughter.

"Hi," she said "I'm your mum."

They all looked at the baby, and there were smiles on every face.

But suddenly Susan's stomach started to heave again.

"What's going on?" said Lucy quickly.

"Apparently we're not done," said Twilight, who, oddly enough, didn't sound surprised.

Peter took the first baby from Susan; her hands instantly traveled to Edmund's and squeezed them tightly.

"Two of them?" said Edmund, wincing. "Is that possible?"

Susan looked even more frightened than she already did and Lucy gave him a look that said _Did you have to?_

"What?" said Edmund, feigning innocence. "Is it?"

"Hey!" came a voice from above. They looked up.

Trufflehunter stood there, looking concerned.

"What's going on?" he said.

"Susan's having her baby," said Peter. "Or in this case, babies."

"Oh my."

"Where's Caspian?" said Lucy.

"He's on his way back," said Trufflehunter. "If I see him I'll tell him where you are."

Within a few minutes, the second baby had been placed in its mother's arms.

"This one's a boy," said Twilight happily.

"Twins," said Edmund, grinning.

Susan began to cry. "I'm their mum."

"Why are you crying?" said Lucy, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "This is a happy time."

"Two of them," was all Edmund could say. His voice trembled in spite of himself.

"You're crying too," said Peter to Twilight, his voice choked up.

"What?" said Twilight thickly. "I'm not made of stone."

Susan held both babies so everyone could see.

They were very delightful to look at; the boy had brown eyes like his father and the girl had blue eyes like her mother. Brown hair was plastered to both of their heads.

"What are their names?" said Lucy.

"I'm saving that for Caspian and me to decide," said Susan.

They just sat staring at the babies for a moment.

"Come on," said Twilight, breaking the silence. "We have to get you back to the castle."

--

By the time night had fallen, Susan was lying in the infirmary, holding both her babies. She couldn't believe they were hers. They were so precious to her and she knew Caspian would be overjoyed to see them.

"Su?" came a voice from the doorway.

Susan looked up and there was Caspian.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," said Susan faintly. "Come here."

Caspian did and Susan put their daughter in his arms. He looked at her and a smile appeared on his face.

Then he noticed Susan was holding another one.

"Two of them?" he said quietly.

"It was rather unexpected," smiled Susan, her voice very quiet.

"Have you named them?"

"I haven't yet. I was waiting for you. Any ideas?"

Caspian thought quietly.

"Hmmm...something bold for the boy...what about Leo?"

"Leo?" said Susan. "What does that mean?"

"I read somewhere that it means _lion_."

"Leo...I like that name," said Susan thoughtfully. Her eyes traveled down to her son.

"Leo," she said gently. It seemed to fit him.

Susan looked back up at Caspian.

"Now what about our daughter?"

"You choose." said Caspian.

"Okay...how about I name her after a flower?" said Susan.

"Like Rose?" suggested Caspian.

"I was thinking more like...Lily."

"Lily," Caspian repeated, looking down at their daughter. "It suits her."

"Leo and Lily," said Susan. "Our babies."

The words felt so good to say. Leo's wide, brown eyes were searching his mother's face. Lily's pale blue ones stared up at her father.

At that particular moment, everything seemed right.

--

**That's right! The winners of my name competition are creative-writing-girl13 (who came up with Lily) and pANpIPE09 (who came up with Leo)! **

**I will now adknowledge everyone who participated: sillyprettykitty, Leal (), creative-writing-girl13, danielle, Naomi Friesen, and pANpIPE09.**

**Thank you for submitting names! You guys rock.**

**I think I'll write another chapter, and yes I'm going to use another time interval. But I don't know...should I write another one?**

**I guess my decision will depend on what kind of feedback I get from this one.**

**Peace! I'll be back!**

**--**


	7. The One Time We Can All Just Relax

--

**Hey peeps! Welcome to the seventh chapter!**

**I got the "I'm not made of stone" thing from chapter six out of Juno. Here's the actual quote.**

**Juno: I can't believe there are saps that cry at this.**

**(they see Bren crying a little)**

**Bren: What? I'm not made of stone. **

**Cool, huh? I'm actually thinking of stopping it after this. Once again, it will be up to you guys if I do or not. **

**You have to give me ideas, because I'm starting to run out of them. Hey, I'm only human.**

**Anyway, this one will be set four years later, when Leo and Lily are old enough to talk.**

**R&R please! From what I saw this has been long awaited so I won't keep you guys waiting any longer.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

Chapter Seven

The One Time We Can Just Relax (Four Years Later)

Winter had arrived in Narnia. Snow covered the ground in a blanket which looked almost too beautiful to play in. The trees currently possessed icicles, which, as Lucy would often warn Lily and Leo, if you stuck your tongue to them it would be nearly impossible to get it off.

A gusty December wind blew outside right now, and Christmas was nearly upon them. All over Narnia you would have seen animals in their caves, decorating their trees or lighting fires to keep themselves and their families warm.

Cair Paravel, in honor of Christmas, shone bright gold against the white sky. And inside it was warm and the mood was happy.

The Kings and Queens were all walking around the castle, examining the Christmas decorations. Edmund carried Lily on his back in a piggy-back sort of fashion while Leo walked with Susan, holding his mother's hand. Caspian, Lucy and Peter took the time to admire the castle.

"Lilygloves and Trumpkin really did a good job this year," said Peter, gazing up at the bright gold decorations.

"I know," said Lucy. "It looks brilliant."

"Uncle Ed," said Lily, hanging off of his back. "When will Father Christmas come?"

"Soon," said Edmund, smiling at Lily's curiosity.

Lily had a certain fondness for her uncles, particularly Edmund. Edmund liked having her around too, and he didn't even get annoyed when Lily insisted on pulling his hair and giggling when he yelled "Ouch!" Edmund usually faked the "ouch", because the one time he yelled for real Lily ran to her Aunt Lu and cried into her dress that her Uncle Ed was angry with her and that she didn't mean to hurt him.

"Let me see her," said Peter to Edmund. Edmund let Lily down and she went to Peter.

"Come here you," said Peter affectionately, lifting his niece up and giving her a kiss. She giggled shrilly.

"Dad," said Leo, looking at his father. "When can me and Lily be Kings and Queens like you and Mum and Aunt Lu and Uncle Pete and Uncle Ed?"

"When you're grown up," smiled Caspian. "You can be a king. Right now you're a prince, and your sister is a princess."

They kept walking down the hall.

"Aunt Lu," said Lily. "Are you ever going to have a baby?"

Lucy smiled and put her hand on her round stomach. She had met a fine prince from one of the neighboring lands two years back, and his name was Julius. She had married him a year later, and would give them a son.

Right now he was visiting his family, and he had told Lucy she could be with hers for the day.

"In time dear," said Lucy. "In time."

"In time for what?" Edmund whispered to her.

"Christmas, hopefully. Twilight said it would be around that time."

Lucy smiled. She couldn't wait to be a mother.

Lucy had watched Susan and Caspian take care of Lily and Leo when they had been babies with rapt attention, for she had so wanted a child of her own. She had even helped with the twins whenever she could. Edmund would often joke that Lucy was more involved with them than Caspian and Susan were.

But as she looked down at Lily and Leo, how could she help it? They brought as much joy to her as they did their parents, if not more.

Edmund grinned. He was happy that his sisters were living their dreams. Susan was married to Caspian and she had two beautiful children.

Lucy was also married, and would give birth to a son very soon.

Edmund himself had met a very nice girl that he would be marrying soon. Her name was Lyric and she wasn't with him today.

Today was sort of a family day. They had specifically asked whoever they were marrying (or married to) if they could visit with their families. Julius, Lyric, and Mirabelle (whom Peter was married to) graciously agreed, since they were all from different countries in Narnia.

They would all be at Cair for Christmas, since that's the decision they had come to. It worked for everyone.

"Oh look!" said Caspian, picking up Leo and putting him on his shoulders. Peter did the same with Lily as they stared at the window.

Snow was beginning to fall outside.

"Here," said Peter, giving Lily to Susan. Susan took her daughter and held her up.

"Look at the snow," said Susan to Lily.

"Mum," said Lily. "Where's the snow come from?"

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy looked at Susan, all expecting the same answer.

"Well," said Susan. "It's Aslan celebrating winter. He makes it snow to let everybody see that Father Christmas is coming soon."

Even Caspian blinked in surprise. Susan beamed at them all.

"Really?" said Lily.

"Yeah," said her mother. Leo joined them at the window.

"Hey," said Susan. "Do you want to go play in it?"

Lily and Leo's eyes both lit up and they nodded.

"Come on," said Susan.

She led her children outside, with Peter, Edmund, and Lucy following. Caspian came up to Susan and put his arm around her waist.

"I'm surprised," he said. "You didn't say anything logical or professional."

"Well," said Susan. "I think everyone was a little bored of it and I'm not going to force it on our kids."

Caspian laughed as they walked outside.

"It's okay. I like it when you're logical. It makes you look cute."

Susan giggled and kissed him.

"Oh, you. Come on, we have to watch Lily and Leo."

They walked outside to the scene below. Lucy was sitting quietly on the steps, smiling as Edmund and Peter had an entirely soft-landing snowball fight with Lily and Leo, who were throwing deformed snowballs like there was no tomorrow.

"Mum! Dad! Look at us!" cried Leo. "We're winning!"

"Look at Uncle Ed!" giggled Lily. Edmund had given a great, fake "Ouch!" and fallen in the snow. Peter had soon done the same.

Lily ran to her Uncle Ed.

"Uncle Ed!" said Lily. "Did I get you?"

"Yeah," said Edmund, laughing and wiping snow off of his face. "You got me. You win."

"Yay!" said Lily, and she danced around her uncle, singing "I win, I win, I win, I win..."

"Oh really?" said Edmund, picking Lily up and tickling her. Lily gave a loud shriek of joy as she wiggled in Edmund's grip. She had been quite unaware that Uncle Ed knew she was this ticklish. But then, he was a grown-up.

Leo, meanwhile, ran to Uncle Pete and sat on him. Peter gave a great "Oof!"

"Ha ha!" yelled Leo. "Mum, Dad, look at me! I'm king of Uncle Pete!"

"Ow," came Peter's voice.

"I'm coming!" called Caspian. He grabbed Leo and ruffled his hair.

Susan watched happily as her husband, brothers, and kids played with each other. Her eyes strayed toward Lucy.

She was...crying.

Instantly Susan's motherly instincts took over, and she sat next to Lucy. As her sister tried to calm herself down, Susan put her arm around Lucy.

"Lu, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," said Lucy. "I want them so badly, but I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" said Susan. "At least you're _sure_ you're having one! I was sure I was having one and ended up with two instead."

"I know," said Lucy, giving a half sob, half laugh. "It doesn't take much for a pregnant woman to cry."

She sighed and wiped her eyes.

"What if something goes wrong? What if-" She gulped.

"Don't say it," said Susan. "I know what you mean."

Susan looked into her sister's face. For once she could give advice on something she knew all about.

"You don't think I was scared too? I was absolutely terrified from the moment I found out to the moment Lily and Leo were born."

"But what if something really does go wrong?" said Lucy.

"You never know what will happen," said Susan. "You have to _believe_ nothing bad will happen."

Lucy gave a watery smile, then began to cry again.

"It's okay," said Susan, hugging her. "Don't worry. We'll be there to help you."

Then Lucy put a hand on her stomach with a small gasp.

"What's wrong?" said Susan. "What is it?"

Lucy looked up at Susan with joy in her expression.

"He's moving. Here, feel."

She put Susan's hand on her belly, and before long Susan's eyes widened and she almost drew her hand away.

"Wow."

"What?" said Lucy. "You know how it feels."

"Not from this point of view, I don't! Oh, I have to feel it again."

Susan put her hand on Lucy's stomach again, and Lucy smiled.

"Thank you, Su. I feel better now."

"Do you?" said Susan. "He's putting up quite a fight in there."

They both laughed and watched Peter, Edmund, and Caspian now chase Lily and Leo.

Christmas was going to be marvelous.

--

**That was a little mushy, wasn't it? I'm sorry, it's just that a member of my family had a baby recently and I'm still very excited about it.**

**There's going to be a next chapter, of course! I have to include Christmas, even if it's June now.**

**So stay tuned! **

**Peace and seashells,**

**QuirkyChameleon**

**--**


	8. Merry Is One Way To Put It

--

**Merry Fake Xmas!**

**By the way, does anyone know why they call it Xmas? I could never figure that out.**

**This chapter takes place at Xmas, which may seem a little strange since it's summer, but it's fitting. **

**The next chapter will make you feel warm internally and not **_**ex**_**ternally. It's supposed to be one of those feel-good Xmas stories (although in this case it would be a Xmas chapter) that everyone loves.**

**And now for something random.**

**l-l Cassette Tape!**

**:(:) Pig!**

**Use those on Gmail and it should show up. Just remember that cassette tape is lowercase L (or uppercase I, whichever shows up as a vertical line), asterisk, dash, asterisk, and lowercase L (or uppercase I). The pig is colon, left parenthese, colon, right parenthese.**

**Happy reading!**

**--**

Chapter Eight

Merry Is One Way To Put It

Susan rushed around the kitchen, checking everything because she was cooking Christmas Eve dinner and she wanted it to be just right.There was the roast turkey, ham, corn, pigs-in-blankets, cranberry sauce, and the Christmas pudding to take care of, and it was a lot of stress since she was serving twelve people.

"Caspian!" she called.

"Yes?"

"Are Leo and Lily ready?"

"I'm getting them dressed right now, love! Don't worry about it."

Susan gave a relieved sigh. That was a load off of her shoulders.

Edmund, meanwhile, was in his room with Lyric. He was getting himself ready for the feast, and was nervously making sure he looked good.

Edmund had decided on a tuxedo, but he felt like it was too plain.

"Relax," said Lyric consolingly. "You look fine. Stop worrying."

"I want to look like a king," said Edmund.

Lyric really was extraordinarily beautiful with her long black hair, and tonight she was wearing a marvelous green dress that went very well with her deep blue eyes.

"You already do to me."

Edmund smiled and they kissed each other.

"Hey!" said Peter, who was also wearing a tuxedo and who had walked past with Mirabelle. "No snogging until you see mistletoe."

"You're one to talk," said Edmund sulkily, but he obeyed and followed his brother.

Lucy, meanwhile, was in her room with Julius.

Julius had on a tuxedo as well. Lucy had on a fabulous silver dress with a snowflake in her hair, and her pregnancy clearly showed.

"Are you feeling okay?" said Julius.

"Yeah," said Lucy, who had her hand on her stomach and was apprently in some form of pain. "He's just kicking really-" She let out a sharp gasp of pain. "Hard."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes," said Lucy. "It'll pass. Now come on, we need to go sit down for the feast."

They heard Peter, Edmund, Lyric, and Mirabelle pass by and they stood up.

"You look beautiful," said Julius.

Lucy gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"Peter," said Mirabelle, who was wearing a bright red dress with a poinsettia on the front. "Who's making dinner?"

"Susan is," said Lucy, and she came out of her room with Julius.

Edmund gave a small snort.

"What?" said Lyric. "Should we be entertained?"

"Su's terrible at cooking," said Edmund. "One time she tried to make dinner for our parent's anniversary."

"And?" said Mirabelle. "Did what I assume happened happen?"

"Su was nervous and she ended up burning everything," said Peter reminiscently. "Mum and Dad didn't mind, though. They just laughed, said thank you, and reminded me, Edmund, and Lucy not to let her cook again."

"Maybe this time will be different," said Lucy. "It is Christmas."

"I sure hope it is different," said Edmund. "If she burns anything I'm not eating it."

"Shh," said Peter as they walked past the kitchen. "If Su catches wind of anything we're saying she'll get nervous and burn things again."

They went to the table and sat down. Caspian already had Lily, who was wearing a green dress and had a red ribbon in her hair, and Leo, who was wearing a small tuxedo.

"Aunt Lu, sit by us!" said Leo.

"Yeah, sit here!" said Lily.

Lucy beamed at them and turned to Julius.

"We can sit there, can't we?" she said, apparently over her brief moment of pain.

"Wherever you want to sit," said Julius.

So Lucy took a seat next to Lily.

Peter sat at the head of the table, with Mirabelle on his right side and Julius on his left. To Mirabelle's right were Trumpkin and Lilygloves' seats. They would be there shortly. Edmund and Lyric sat next to where Lilygloves would be, and Susan would take the head of the table on the other side, next to Caspian.

"All right," said Susan, coming out of the kitchen and looking beautiful in a purple dress with her hair tied back and a sprig of mistletoe in it.

"Dinner is served. Mind you, I did spend all night making this for you all. I hope it looks all right."

Trumpkin and Lilygloves emerged, carrying dishes and trays.

The food actually was beautiful. The turkey and ham were roasted to perfection, the corn lay steaming in its dish, the pigs-in-blankets were wrapped up neatly, and the cranberry sauce looked normal. The plum pudding looked the best of all, with some holly decorating the top.

"Wow," said Lyric. "It looks wonderful, Queen Susan."

"Please just call me Susan," said Susan politely, sitting down and smiling at her. "Or Su, whichever you'd prefer."

Trumpkin and Lilygloves sat down at their spots after everything had been laid out.

"Okay," said Peter. "We should say a prayer."

"Absolutely," said Lucy. "Hold hands."

They all did.

Susan began. "We thank the heavens for the snow (deciding to bring it this year, considering the one year's distastrous results). It looks very nice and reminds us of the joy and wonder that winter and Christmas bring.

We thank the heavens for the food, and I personally thank the heavens for helping me not to burn anything."

There were smiles all around the table.

"But we must also thank you for the people we are with. Whether we are celebrating new life-"

Julius squeezed Lucy's hand.

"-or remembering the old-"

Trumpkin and Lilygloves nodded.

"-we are very blessed to be here with them. Thank you."

There was a collective sigh, but Susan waved her hand at them.

"Lily, Leo, do you want to add anything?"

"Yeah," said Lily, and they all joined hands once again.

"Can you please let Father Christmas give us lots of presents? I was good this year, I promise! Ask Mum and Dad!"

There was a rumble of laughter that almost instantly died down as Leo spoke.

"Long live Aslan."

Susan and Caspian opened their eyes and looked at him. So did everyone else.

Instantly Susan's eyes were glimmering with pride, and Caspian tousled his hair.

"Indeed," said Lilygloves. "Long live Aslan."

There were murmurs of agreement, then they let go of each other's hands.

"Dig in, everyone!" said Susan cheerfully.

And they did.

"This is amazing, Susan!" said Peter. "I'm impressed."

"I always believed in you Su," said Edmund, who had helped himself to everything.

"You didn't burn anything!" said Lucy.

"I can't believe it either," said Susan. "I felt like I could pull it off this time."

"And you did," said Mirabelle. "This is fantastic."

"Magnificent," said Lyric.

"Just right," said Julius.

"Delicious!" said Caspian.

"Inspired!" said Lilygloves.

"Disgusting," said Trumpkin.

They continued eating.

"Leo, wipe your mouth," said Susan. "Caspian, can you wipe his mouth? He's got cranberry sauce on his face."

Caspian took a napkin and wiped Leo's face, Leo struggled away.

"Dad," he muttered.

Lily was enthousiastically telling her Aunt Lu what she wanted for Christmas.

"I asked for a pony and a picture book and a bear!" she said. "Do you think Father Christmas will bring me all that?"

"Why not?" said Lucy. "You've been very good."

"Mum!" said Lily. "Have I been good?"

"Yes sweetie," said Susan absentmindedly, cutting her turkey into strips.

"What do you want for Christmas, Leo?" said Lucy.

"A sword!" said Leo. "A sword and a shield like Uncle Pete!"

"Well," began Peter, but Lucy shook her head at him.

_Just let him believe it. _Her eyes said, so Peter changed tack.

"I'm sure you'll get those. You've been very good too."

Edmund said "You look very pretty, Lyric."

"Thanks," said Lyric. "You look handsome."

"Thank you."

"No snogging," Peter said again, as Edmund leaned toward Lyric for a kiss.

Edmund scowled at him. "I can kiss her if I want to."

"Wait until you see mistletoe. You're not snogging her here in front of Lily and Leo."

Edmund's eyes sent apologies at Lyric and daggers at Peter.

"King Peter," said Lilygloves. "You made the right choice when you married this lovely lady."

He signalled Mirabelle, whose cheeks were very pink.

"I know," said Peter. "I love her too."

The color in Mirabelle's cheeks deepened and she giggled.

Trumpkin, meanwhile, was complaining about the food.

"It's too dry," he said. "And the cranberry sauce is too runny."

"So you like it?" said Edmund, grinning.

Trumpkin chose not to reply.

"Well," said Peter, after everyone was done. "That was some dinner."

"Yes it was," said Mirabelle. "Thank you, Susan."

"Of course," said Susan. "Anything for my family. Now I have to go put Lily and Leo to bed-"

This was met with cries of "Mum!" and "We want to wait for Father Christmas!"

"Can we please?" said Lily, tugging at her mother's dress.

"We'll be good!" said Leo. "We promise! We won't be loud!"

"You're being loud now," said Trumpkin grumpily, making his way to bed.

"Please?" said Lily and Leo. "Please please please please please?"

"Well," said Susan. "All right."

"Yay!" they yelled jumping up and down and hugging each other.

"Shhh!" said Susan. "You told me you'd be quiet. Now come on, let's get your nightclothes on."

Caspian took Leo, Susan took Lily, and they all went into Lily and Leo's bedroom.

"You're sleeping here, aren't you?" said Edmund.

"Of course," said Lyric. "I said I was spending Christmas with my family, and I meant it."

Edmund grinned. "We need to find some mistletoe, because you're making me want to kiss you."

Lyric giggled and they ran off together.

Peter and Mirabelle went into the lounge area.

"Oh!" said Mirabelle.

The lounge had been decorated too; there were lights all along the wall and a beautiful Christmas tree in the corner.

Ornaments and trinkets from the tree gleamed as a fire crackled in the fireplace.

In dishes on the table there were mints and chestnuts, and there were blankets and pillows on the sofas and chairs.

"This," announced Peter. "Is where we're going to be for the next few hours."

"It looks lovely Peter," said Mirabelle, kissing his cheek.

Just then, Edmund and Lyric rushed into the room, their hair messed up and their eyes wild.

"Where is the mistletoe?" they gasped.

"In...here..." said Peter, pointing confusedly. Edmund and Lyric rushed toward it and kissed each other.

They broke apart, gasping.

"I love you!" said Lyric.

"I love you too!" said Edmund.

Then they resumed.

Lucy came in with Julius.

"I can't say I'm surprised," said Julius. "They've been trying this all night from what I've seen."

Lucy gave a small smirk and sat down on a chair. Julius' smile vanished and he went to go sit next to her.

Caspian and Susan came in carrying their children. They too were wearing nightclothes.

At this entrance, Edmund and Lyric sat down, their faces pink and their hair mussed.

"Now remember," said Susan to her children. "Keep your voices down. We don't want to wake Lilygloves and we especially don't want to wake Trumpkin."

Leo and Lily nodded obediently and sat on the sofa next to Peter.

"Lu," said Julius. "I'm really concerned about you. You don't look well."

"I'm fine," said Lucy, trying to smile and ending up with a grimace.

"What?" she said rather irritably as everyone looked at her.

Susan went over to Lucy and felt her stomach.

"You need to lie down," she said after a minute or two.

"I'll take her to her room," said Julius.

"No," said Susan, standing. She whispered something in Julius' ear and he looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" said Julius.

"Oh yes," said Susan. "Positive. Go."

Julius led Lucy out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" said Caspian.

"Pain," said Susan. "She's in a lot of pain. I think her baby will be born soon.

Not now!" she added quickly, as Edmund and Peter stood up. "Lucy needs to rest. Now I say we stay here and enjoy Christmas. Who would like some Christmas cookies? Lilygloves made them."

Lily, Leo and Edmund (remembering to be quiet) raised their hands. Susan nodded and got them some.

"Uncle Ed," said Leo. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I already have everything I want," said Edmund, locking eyes with Lyric. Lyric smiled and lay against him.

Lily cuddled up next to her mother. Within seconds, she was asleep, with Caspian and Leo soon following.

Minutes turned to hours as the night dragged on. Conversation was normal but quiet.

After a while, they got into the wine. Everyone except Susan and Mirabelle became what Lucy called "loopy".

"Hey, you know, you know, you know what?" said Edmund, who was leaning over the side of the chair. "It's December- December 24th!"

Then he fell off the chair, howling with laughter.

"So I've been told," said Susan, who looked very disapproving of this behavior. Mirabelle sat next to her, her arms folded across her chest, shaking her head.

"That's Christmas Eve!" said Lyric, who had also collapsed into giggles. "I like, no, I _love_ Christmas Eve. Love it, love it, love it. It's just-" She flailed her arms around, knocking over a lamp. "Happy, you know? It's just g-good."

"Yes it is," said Mirabelle, snatching the bottle of wine from Peter. "That is quite enough for you, Peter."

"But I," said Peter. "I want-I-I w-"

"You what?" said Susan. "Want to completely lose hold of yourself?"

"Y-Yeah, that's- that's it," said Peter.

"I won't allow it," said Mirabelle. "No more for any of you."

Peter didn't seem to mind, partly owing to the fact that he had fallen dead asleep.

"Don't worry," said a voice, and Lilygloves came out of the kitchen holding a bottle of dark liquid. "You give them this and they'll snap out of it."

"And Peter?" said Mirabelle.

"It's too late for him," said Lilygloves, surveying Peter with amusement. "He's out cold. But give this to King Edmund and Lady Lyric and they'll snap right out of it."

So Mirabelle got Lyric, Susan got Edmund, and they each took a small cup of the liquid.

"Who are _you_?" said Lyric, staring up at Mirabelle. "Are you my mother? You got, you got youunnnger." Lyric's words started to slur.

"Quickly," said Susan. She and Mirabelle poured the liquid down Edmund's and Lyric's throats.

"That should do it," said Lilygloves cheerfully, leaving the room.

Edmund sat up, blinking, and Lyric almost jumped up.

"What _is _that?" said Edmund. "Why am I lying on the floor?"

"Oh my gosh, I was _drunk!_" said Lyric, nearly pulling out her hair in disgust with herself. "Did Lily and Leo see?"

"No, they're asleep," said Susan. "That's obviously why you all waited until they were before breaking out into the wine."

"Susan!" said a voice, and Julius came into the room. "We need you."

"What's wrong?" said Susan, standing.

"The baby," said Julius, who looked joyful. "We want you there. No offense to anyone else, but just you."

Susan got up with a rather flattered look on her face and left the room.

The clock struck eleven fifty-five. Edmund and Lyric clasped each other's hands. Mirabelle sat, eating mint after mint out of the dish.

Caspian awoke and looked at his children.

"I'd better get them to bed," he said, more to himself than anyone else. He picked up the twins and took them upstairs.

They couldn't hear anything coming from the room, which made the mood more tense. Outside, it started to snow.

The clock was minutes away from striking midnight when Julius' voice startled them all out of their anticipation.

"Everyone! Come quick!"

Edmund, Lyric, Mirabelle, and Caspian, who had just come downstairs, followed Julius into the infirmary.

It was an unforgettable moment; they reached the door and a baby's crying entered the atmosphere.

"Look," said Julius. The look on his face was one of utmost joy as he brought forward a small bundle.

They all looked to see a small pink face with large brown eyes staring up at them.

"It's a boy!" said Susan, who was frankly hysterical.

"And born on Christmas Eve, Lu!" said Edmund, running over to the relieved and tired Lucy and giving her a kiss and a hug.

"Let me see him," said Lucy. Julius gave the boy to Lucy, who could not have been happier to see him.

"Hi," she said, as everyone gathered around her bed. "Hi, Jack."

"So that's his name?" said Mirabelle, whose eyes were alight.

"I like the name," said Lucy in a faint voice.

"It's a wonderful name," said Julius, kissing Lucy and then Jack.

"It fits him," said Susan.

"Wonderful," said Lyric. "Isn't it, Edmund?"

"Yeah," said Edmund. "I'm an uncle again!"

"Congratulations," said Caspian to Julius.

"Where's Peter?" said Lucy. "I want him to see."

"I'm here," said a hoarse voice, and Peter came in, rubbing his head. "Why was I on the floor?"

"I'll explain later," said Mirabelle absentmindedly, her eyes still on Jack.

"He looks just like you," said Peter, coming over to Lucy's bed.

There were chimes: the clock had just struck midnight.

"It's Christmas!" said Lyric.

"How wonderful!" said Mirabelle.

The men just smiled. Susan went up to Lucy.

"I told you nothing would happen."

Lucy smiled and clasped her sister's hand. A new light shone in her eyes that had been missing for a long time.

And as the Christmas celebration was heard outside, everyone felt it couldn't have been a more perfect moment.

--

**Was that good enough? I couldn't help feeling that this wasn't one of my best chapters.**

**Oh, and by the way, if you have negative comments, keep them to yourselves.**

**I repeat, if you have something bad to say, THINK IT. DON'T WASTE MY COMMENT SPACE.**

**If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.**

**Okay, so I stole that from **_**Star Wars**_**.**

**To all my positive reviewers, if this really wasn't one of my best, I promise I will get better.**

**I won't let you guys down. It's my positive readers and reviewers that keep me writing.**

**Thank you.**

**Next chapter is a definite maybe.**

**--**


	9. Christmas Morning Brings Mixed Feelings

--

**Well hey! I guess I will do another chapter! A Christmas chapter wouldn't be complete without Christmas morning, now would it?**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I worked at a day camp for a couple weeks, and with me being so tired and not having as much free time, I hadn't paid much attention to it. **

**Not only that, but I get to watch my kid brother for the rest of my summer (sarcastic yay)! **

**So I apologize for the wait (I know that doesn't mean much considering the numerous times you've heard it everywhere else, but please know that I never intended such a long delay).**

**I would like to address the frenzy of comments that ensued when I said I didn't want negative comments. **

**I meant don't totally beat it down. Constructive critisism is always welcome, just try not to be too negative.**

**So anyway, here's the Christmas morning chapter.**

**--**

Chapter Nine

Christmas Morning Brings Mixed Feelings

"Mum! Mum, wake up! Father Christmas came!"

Susan blinked drowsily. Caspian's arm was around her waist and her head was leaning against his neck. She felt Leo tugging at her arm.

"Caspian," she said. He stirred.

"What?"

"Your son is awake," said Susan, her eyes still closed.

"Mmmmmm..." Caspian went back to sleep.

"Why are you laying on Dad, Mum?" said Leo, his brown eyes staring innocently into his mother's pale blue ones.

Susan opened her eyes. The sky outside was rosy pink and the sun had not yet risen. Peter and Mirabelle lay on the floor, both sleeping. Lucy lay in her bed with Jack next to her. Julius was sleeping next to Lucy and Jack.

Edmund and Lyric were not present, so Susan assumed they were up.

Susan suddenly realized they were all in nightclothes and her hair had been taken down out of its bun. Then she remembered that they had all decided to sleep in the infirmary after Lucy had given birth because it had been such a perfect moment and they had wanted to preserve it.

"I guess it just happened that way, sweetie," said Susan, adjusting herself slightly and sighing.

"Dad!" said Leo. "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes," muttered Caspian.

"Not now dear," sighed Susan.

"Pleeeeease!" said Leo. "Father Christmas came and left presents!"

Both Susan and Caspian secretly knew that there was not going to be much more sleep for either of them. Leo would pester them until they gave in.

"I'm going to get up," said Susan to Caspian. "You can stay here."

"Mmmmm," was Caspian's reply.

Susan got up, took her son's hand, and padded softly out of the room, her nightgown floating gracefully above the floor. Lily was waiting outside the room.

"Mum," she said. Susan let go of Leo's hand and picked her daughter up.

"Come see!" said Leo, showing his mother to the lounge.

Susan gasped when she saw the magnificent sight in front of them.

Under the tree lay an enormous amount of presents, all wrapped in sparkling paper. The ribbons tying them were the finest silk.

"Oh my," said Susan.

"Can we open one?" said Leo.

"Yes Mum, can we?" said Lily.

"Wait for everyone to wake up," said Susan. "How about some breakfast?"

"Uncle Ed is making breakfast," said Leo.

"With Auntie Lyric," said Lily. "He told us to not wake you or Dad or Uncle Pete or Aunt Lu."

"Or Aunt Mirabelle or Uncle Julius," said Leo.

"Oh did he?" said Susan, smiling at her children. "Well, let's go see what they're making, shall we?"

They made their way to the kitchen, where the sounds of conversation and laughter could be heard. Susan opened the door to see Edmund at the stove and Lyric at the pantry, waiting for Edmund to tell her what he needed.

"Merry Christmas!" said Edmund, putting the spatula down. He gave Susan a kiss and picked up his niece and nephew.

"Who wants some pancakes?" said Lyric.

"Me! Me!" cried Lily and Leo, struggling for Edmund to let them down and crowding around her.

Susan smiled. "And how long have you two been up?"

"We rose with the sun," said Lyric, now smiling at the two energetic four-year-olds bouncing at her feet.

"Could you make them breakfast, Ed?" said Susan. "I have to go wake Caspian."

"Of course," said Edmund, who looked only too happy to do so.

"Thank you," said Susan. She watched Lily and Leo for a couple more seconds, then went quietly back into the infirmary.

"Caspian," she said, kneeling down and shaking her husband gently. "Caspian."

"Mmm, what?" he said.

"Get up dear," said Susan. "It's Christmas and your children will not let you sleep if you stay here."

Caspian got up and kissed Susan's cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Now you get up," said Susan amusedly. "Peter! Mirabelle! Julius! Breakfast!"

Mirabelle and Julius awoke right away, but Peter awoke slowly, blinking his eyes.

"Ooh, breakfast!" said Mirabelle. "Come on, Peter!"

"Don't talk so loud," said Peter, wincing. His voice sounded sluggish and his eyes were glazed.

"It looks as if King Peter has a royal hangover," said Caspian, who looked extremely amused.

Mirabelle looked disapproving again and she dragged Peter out of the room.

"Come on Julius," said Susan, taking Caspian's hand and starting after Mirabelle.

But Julius was staring down at his sleeping wife and son.

"Look at them," he said, and Caspian and Susan turned around. "I just can't believe we have a son."

The words were sweet, but Susan thought she detected a little negativity in his voice.

"Your life will never be the same," said Caspian, leading Susan over to the bed.

"It feels phenomenal," said Susan. "Come on, we should let her sleep."

"I'm going to wait on breakfast," said Julius, sitting down.

"Of course," said Caspian. He put his arm around Susan's waist and they left.

On their way out, Caspian saw Susan's face.

"You're crying!" he said.

Susan smiled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I love babies," said Susan. "I know-and _you_ know-how badly Lu wanted this."

Caspian hugged her tightly.

"Let's eat," he said. "Our own children are most likely waiting impatiently for us."

They went into the dining room to find everyone else sitting there. Edmund and Lyric were on their feet, serving the breakfast.

"It looks delicious," said Mirabelle, pinching Peter's arm. He gave a yelp and jerked his head out of his food.

"What's wrong with him?" said Edmund.

"He has a hangover from all of the wine," said Susan shortly, taking her seat.

"Well, we have pancakes and eggs for breakfast," said Lyric. "Everybody dig in!"

They all ate in sleepy silence, then Lily and Leo finished and left the table as soon as possible.

Peter, Mirabelle, Caspian and Susan followed.

"Can we open one now?" said Lily.  
"All right," said Susan. "You can go first, sweetie."

Lily seized a present with her name on it and ripped the paper open.

"A bear!" she squealed, rolling over on the rug and hugging her new bear. It was a soft brown bear with a green and red bow around its neck.

"I got a bear, Mum and Dad!"

Lily leapt onto her dad, who said "Oof!"

"You can open one now Leo," said Susan. Leo gratefully obliged.

"YES!" he yelled, jumping up and surprising his mother and Lyric, who had just walked in with Edmund. "A sword and shield!"

He jumped on top of a chair and waved the thankfully plastic sword at their faces.

"Avast!" he said, standing on the chair only to fall off the other side. Susan instinctively ran to her son.

"Be careful!" said Susan, picking him up off the floor.

"I'm all right Mum," said Leo, who looked a little disoriented but otherwise fine.

"Hey," said Caspian. "Look who's up."

They all turned around to see Julius walking into the room, supporting a very tired Lucy, who was holding Jack.

"Lu!" said Edmund and Susan, going over to her. Peter stood and then sat down again, rubbing his head.

"Good morning," said Lucy faintly, smiling.

"Are you all right?" said Mirabelle.

"You don't have to get up," said Lyric.

"I want to spend time with my family," said Lucy. "It _is _Christmas."

So Lucy took a seat on the chair.

"Congratulations," said Caspian to Julius. Julius gave him a small, rather forced smile.

Lily and Leo went over to their Aunt Lu cautiously, staring down at Jack.

"He's cute," said Lily.

"Can we say hi?" said Leo.

Lucy nodded. "Of course."

"Hi," said Leo, looking down at his cousin.

"Hi!" chirped Lily. She looked at her aunt.

"When did he get here?"

"Last night," said Lucy. "He wanted to meet us."

Slowly but surely the pile of presents dwindled down to just a few. Susan got a new dress from her children and husband, Caspian recieved a new sword (a real one), Peter got a stronger set of armor, Edmund got a pair of pajamas, Lyric got some hair embellishments, Mirabelle got some gloves (for fancy occasions), and Julius got a new robe. Leo and Lily got everything they asked for, which included the pony that was waiting outside. They were told it was to be for both of them, but they didn't care. Lily was so ecstatic she ran in and out of the castle, squealing, with Leo laughing uproariously at her.

The horse was named Roan, and he was a fine little brown colt with a spot on his head.

Soon there were only two presents left under the tree, and Leo was making sure that none of them were for him.

"Mum?"

"Yes darling," said Susan, who was sitting next to Lucy and Jack (she had been admiring her nephew).

"I think Father Christmas got a present wrong," said Leo.

Susan frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"It says "Jack" on here, but we don't know anybody named Jack."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Father Christmas remembered Jack!"

"Didn't we tell you?" said Susan. "Jack is your cousin. He's right here."

"Open it up, Leo!" said Julius.

Leo did, and he showed them a blanket with a note attached.

"Bring it here!" said Lucy.

Then Lucy read the note:

_Dear Jack,_

_I don't expect you to be old enough to read this, but I shall address you anyway. This blanket will keep you warm whenever you need it, wherever you are. To a fine prince it should be quite useful._

_I must say, it really was a Christmas miracle that you arrived that soon, or I would have missed you!_

_Have a Merry Christmas!_

_Father Christmas_

_P.S. That other present is for you, too. If you don't mind me spoiling it for you, it's a small stuffed bear like your cousin has, only with a gold bow. See if Leo knows who you are this time._

Leo and Lily's eyes were wide.

"Wow!" said Leo. "Father Christmas knows who I am!"

--

As the day went on, activity in the main room slowly ceased. Caspian took Leo and Lily outside with their new horse. Mirabelle took Peter to see her family. Lyric and Edmund went upstairs to do only heaven knew what. Julius joined Caspian outside to make sure that neither of the twins would become too reckless and hurt themselves. Lucy sat with Susan, watching Jack.

"He's perfect," said Lucy.

"I would have tried to describe what motherhood feels like just now," said Susan. "But you really can't describe it at all."

"Do you want to hold him?" said Lucy. "I'm going to get a drink."

"I thought you'd never ask," said Susan. Lucy placed Jack in Susan's arms and got up. After swaying slightly for a moment, she disappeared into the kitchen.

Susan looked down at her nephew. He had his mother's warm brown eyes and his father's wispy blond hair.

Maybe it had been what Susan called later "the feel of the moment", but seeing Jack awoke old feelings of love and the pure joy of being a mother.

It brought her back to the day Leo and Lily were born. She had felt different, of course (Leo and Lily being her children and not nieces and nephews), but it felt just as wonderfully fulfilling.

And just then, Susan came to her own realization. She wanted to become a mother again.

But should she? One could not be irrational and sudden with these things. And she would have to discuss it with Caspian.

W_hat_ an idea!

Lucy came back in with a glass of water and saw Susan's expression.

"Did you have some sort of epiphany while I was gone?" she said. "Or did you always have that look?"

"No, no..." said Susan distractedly, giving Jack to Lucy and walking to the window.

Susan watched her husband and children play, now caught up in the idea that had popped into her head while she was holding Jack.

"Su," said Lucy. "What are you thinking about?"

"While I was holding Jack," said Susan slowly. "I got an idea...well, more of a possibility than anything..."

Lucy's expression changed; she knew exactly what Susan meant.

"Really? You'd do that again?"

"Of course," said Susan, looking at her sister. "Holding Jack made me feel like I wanted to. But I'm not sure if Caspian will like the idea. You know how he was the first time I told him about this happening."

"How could I forget? He wouldn't talk to you at first."

"I'm not yet, of course," said Susan. "But I want to be so badly."

"That's settled then," said Lucy. "You're his wife. If you want it bad enough, he'll let you."

"I'm nervous, Lu! What do you think he'll say? What if he doesn't want me to?"

"You're his wife," Lucy repeated. "That should be enough."

Both women were silent for a few minutes, then without warning, Lucy began to cry a little.

"What's wrong?" said Susan, coming over.

"I don't think Julius is happy with me," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Oh," said Susan bracingly. "Post-partum depression's already setting in. Not to worry, Lu, that'll pass."

"No," said Lucy. "I know what I'm talking about, Susan. He's..._avoiding_ me. I can certainly tell."

"He's probably just-" Susan began, but Lucy waved her down.

"Don't make excuses. Julius doesn't even want to spend time with Jack. Whenever I ask if he wants to hold him, he just kind of waves me off and leaves."

Lucy sighed and went on.

"He's been acting this way ever since I told him I was pregnant. He's been drifting away from me. He acts nice because he doesn't want to lose me.

Julius _seemed _happy at first, but now...I don't know."

Lucy looked down at Jack.

"What if he acts this way around Jack?"

"You need to talk to him," said Susan. Then Caspian came in.

"And I need to talk to you," said Susan, meeting her husband. Caspian looked a little confused but followed her upstairs.

Edmund came in the room with Lyric.

"Hey Lu," said Edmund, sitting down next to her, Lyric joining him.

They were looking at Lucy in a way that told her they had heard everything.

"You heard," said Lucy, keeping her eyes and trying to fight her tears.

"We're sorry," said Lyric.

Lucy wiped her eyes. "It's all right. I have to talk to him anyway."

Lucy turned her large brown eyes to her brother.

"Will you send him in? I have to settle this once and for all."

Edmund nodded. "Sure."

Then he got up and went outside. Lyric put her arm around Lucy.

"Lyric," said Lucy. "Will you take Jack upstairs to the playroom?"

"Of course," said Lyric, taking Jack from Lucy.

"Thank you," said Lucy.

"It's what family does," said Lyric, heading upstairs.

Edmund came back in with Julius, Lily, and Leo following him. Lucy stood up and beckoned for Julius to follow her to their room. He followed wordlessly.

Leo and Lily cast curious eyes up at their uncle.

"What's going on, Uncle Ed?" said Lily.

Edmund knelt down and faced them. "I don't know, but how about we go upstairs to the playroom and we can play with your new toys?"

"Okay!" they said. They started racing up the stairs, their shouts of "I'm going to get there first!" and "Maybe Lilygloves is up there!" echoing down the stairway.

Edmund sighed. As he was looking around at the rooms his sisters had entered, he had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

--

**Whew! Long chapter! I hope your eyes didn't get tired.**

**Stay tuned! There will be more!**

**--**


End file.
